a change of life
by kfxrobin-rosex10doctor
Summary: a mission gone wrong artemis and wally left confused and left with a small boy batman angery and the justice league not knowing what to do oh yeah and Ra' al Ghul oh boy their in for a ride
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice e but this story is mine **

**Some of the characters are occ like batman **

**Prolog**

"Nightwing look out " a 23 year old flash (Wally west)screamed to a 21 year old dick Grayson as a beam shot right to nightwing

As nightwing heard wally scream he whipped around to face Ra's al Ghul ,as the beam shot towards him as soon as it hit him nightwing was face with excruciating pain as he felt himself fall to the ground as pain shuddered through his body .

" Nightwing , nightwing are you ok please tell me you're alright bro please " wally speed right to him as soon as wally went to touch him a bright light erupted turning into a bubble around him soon the bubble started to grow stronger wally turned to Ra' al Ghul and screamed "what did you do to him Ra' al Ghul ," Ra' al Ghul just snickered at him as he started to disappear into the dark.

" bye , bye flashy have fun" he mocked wally of his superhero name

"FLASH, FLASH WERE ARE YOU" wally heard his fiancé artemis crock and his friend's superboy, aqualad , zatanna ,rocket , and m'gann calling for him

" guy's, GUY'S OVER HERE I NEED HELP" he yelled the pulsing white light started to dim soon the hole league batman, superman, Martain man hunter , black canary , Barry Allen , doctor fate and ever body Else once everybody was their only did the light fade from around dick's body to reveal a small boy who looked about 2 with hair woven from the midnight sky and big blue eyes shining like stars and red/rosy cheeks and a curious smile

" Hi" the boy yawned after he said hi snuggling into wally

"hi my name is artemis what's yours?" artemis said to the small boy as he was passed to her

The boy giggled and dug his face in to her collarbone and said " mam my name is Richard Grayson" he said into her shoulder

She asked him " how old are you Richard " as she cradled him

"mam I'm 3 and a half he said with a dazzling smile" dick said

They all turned to batman to see him walking away his cape blowing behind him

"batman were are you going you can't leave your son-" superman said

Batman whipped around glaring at him and said " that is not my son superman my son is 21 not 3 my son was taken away I don't to look at that boy because that is not my son in no way at all" and then he was gone with everyone staring in his gape soon they all heard soft snores they all looked at the small boy who was sleeping in the laps of Artemis and wally hoping that something good would happen soon

**a/n hi people thanks for reading this is a future fic sorry for not stating that in the summery and please review and you can also leave guess's for were I'm going bwith this story and for the person who get's it right I will wright any story for young justice they want just no mature story **


	2. Chapter 2 the start

**Disclaimer : I do own young justice or any of the characters here in the story but I do own this story \**

Artemis point of view

I woke up to the sound of whimpering coming from my guest room as soon as I remembered robin was sleeping in my house because he was de-aged by Ra' al Ghul and batman didn't want him and he was only three god why can't their lives be simple for once just once that all I ask for really that all so the left side of the bed moved turning to wally as he sat up he said

"hey honey I'll get him ok" wally said he got out of bed I smiled he really is amazing

" hey I'll come with you and check on the little guy" I pulled off the covers and pulled on some slippers and opened the door and walked down the hallway as I opened the door me and wally saw clawed at my heart there in the giant bed was a small boy who looked like an angel soft black hair and pale skin with the moon light concentrating it and big innocent blue eyes that looked like it was staring into my soul tear tracks were red down his face .

"Hey sweet heart what wrong" I said as I walked forward straight in front of him he looked up with frightened eyes .

" wh-who are you why am I here why am I not with my mommy and daddy where are they do I live with you " he said through his confusion titling his head to the side

" hey little buddy yeah you live with us my name is wally and this artemis she's my fiancé " wally said to dick " do you remember your parents"

"no not really but I don't know why , do you know why " dick said looking at us I reached over a pulled him into my lap and said

" no sweet heart we don't know why either but we will find out so don't worry ok " I told him before he started to freak out

"Why do I seem to know you two but I've never seen you guys before I think " he said as he laid his head down on my shoulder . Wally soon came over and pulled dick into his arms he said

"Yeah you have met us before ,What's the last thing you remem-" before wally could finish there was a loud knock at the front door he deposited dick into his arms and went down stairs I thought who in hell would be up at … wow 6'O Clock at turned to the window to see the sun rising , I felt I soft small hand touch my face and a little voice say

" are you my mommy and is he my daddy because I live with you now " he said I looked down to see him smiling up at me I felt my heart swell and beat a little faster at the words I replied

" honey I would never try to take your parents place even if you live with us you their still your parents ok" I said holding on just a little tighter to him when dick was about to responed to me, Wally yelled up the stairs

"hon Conner , Kaldur ,m'gann ,are here to see dick is that alright with you or should they leave "

" ah no they can stay , and wally do we have any close that fit him he can't just were an oversized shirt with a belt around his waist " I said to him reliving that we had no close for him

" uh yes we have one outfit for him it's in our room on the chair we got it from the justice league's closet last night before we left .

"ok thanks " I picked dick of the bed and brought him to mine and Wally's room and sat him down and pulling of the belt and shirt and dressing him in the new close first pants , then shirt and a jacket and then some convers

I finally looked at over hi he was wearing a deep blue shirt and a black jacket with a red bolt on the back he was wearing black jeans and convers with a nightwing symbolic print . he yawned so I picked him up again as he rubbed his eyes as I walked down the stairs Kaldur came up looking at him as said

"It's been hard to see him as a thirteen year old like when we started out but couldn't even believe him to be three " he said then Megan came up and said

" oh my god he is adorable look how tiny he is it's so cute come over here Conner just look at him " she went to grabe him but I pulled him closer to me and Conner came over looking down at the little boy

" wow who knew something could be so frail and weak so small" he stared in wonder at the small sleeping boy in my arms the strange thing is that ever science he asked if I was is mommy and wally was his daddy I felt so protective like he was my own son .Wally came around and toke him from my arms and sat down as I sat next to him as we looked down at this boy wonder wally soon said something that made us all laugh

"so who's ready to go shopping " we all looked at him strangely and started to laugh "What he needs close and a new bed so he's safe and –and "he stared to rant why we need to go shopping

"wally it's ok and I really think you're the mother , so people who's ready to go shopping "

**A/N thanks you people who reviewed **


End file.
